Space Assassin (book)
|references=400 |authors=Andrew Chapman |illustrator=Geoffrey Senior |coverillustrator=Christos Achilleos |year=February 28 1985 |number=12 |ISBN=ISBN 0-14-031861-5 |prevbookp=Talisman of Death |nextbookp=Freeway Fighter |pufimage= }} :For other uses of '''Assassin', see'' Assassin (disambiguation) :For other uses of '''Space Assassin', see'' Space Assassin (disambiguation) Space Assassin is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Andrew Chapman, illustrated by Geoffrey Senior and originally published in 1985 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 12th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-031861-5). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation In Warlock Issue 3, Space Assassin was referred to in the "Fighting Fantasy News" section as a soon to be released book called Assassin. It was also pegged to be published as the thirteenth book, after The Rings of Kether as book 12. The Rings of Kether went on to become the 15th book in the series. - pg.4 Mission Briefing - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} ''Space Assassin is the second Fighting Fantasy book in the science fiction genre, the first being Starship Traveller. The book places the player on the starship Vandervecken, where a crazed scientist named Cyrus plans to unleash a hideous experiment upon the player's homeworld. The player must make their way through the labyrinthine Vandervecken, overcoming robots, mutants and other science fiction staples until they finally confronts the scientist. If the player manages to defeat him the planet will be saved and the game will end successfully. Introduction/Your Abilities/Using Luck/Armour/Selecting Weapons/Hand-to-Hand Combat/Gunfire/Recovering Stamina/Carrying Equipment The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *''Space Assassin'' introduced the first futuristic attribute in the form of armour, a 1d6 plus 6 roll. This worked similar to the Testing Your Luck system of the gamebooks to determine if a player was protected by their armour. *A player's weapons are determined by a 1d6 roll with the amount rolled able to be "spent" on a choice of weapons: Electric lash, Assault blaster, Grenade, Gravity bomb, Armour . The player must buy an electric lash or an assault blaster before anything else. *Players are also limited to carrying a maximum of five items at any one time (excluding weapons). *Instead of Provisions there are Pep Pills which restore 5 stamina at a time. Equipment List - pg.17 *4 Pep Pills *weapons (see above for determination of weapons) Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Christos Achilleos. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Geoffrey Senior. There were 31 full page illustrations and 5 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 14, 20, 31, 39, 48, 61, 88, 109, 117, 131, 138, 159, 171, 185, 208, 230, 246, 252, 266, 281, 292, 308, 318, 324, 332, 359, 369, 373, 381 and 395. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Space Assassin *Cyrus Locations *Od *''Vandervecken'' Encounters *Bivalve *Carnivorous Plant *Cleaners *Cyrus *Humans - Guards/Security/Technician *Mutants *Razor Disk *Robots - Guards/Laser Globe/Micro-Helicopter/Portabots/Sentinels *Scallopian Fang *Simulacrums *Strangling Vines *Tharn Doppelgänger *Toroid *Winged Scorpion *Zark Further Notes *In the first edition of Sorcery! 3 (The Seven Serpents), the book was not listed as a forthcoming release, although two books that were never published were (Dragon Master and The Lord of Shadow Keep). It seems likely that after The Lord of Shadow Keep was published by a different publisher, Space Assassin took its place. *Has the longest Contents page of any Fighting Fantasy to date. Errors *The instructions you are given in (363) will get you killed if you follow them during the floor tile puzzle at (332). *Paying attention to the warning given at (68) is liable to result in making a suicidal decision at (14). Dedication For Keith A., Martin A., Virginia A., Ian B., Mark B., Steve B. Frank C., Rosemary C., Sonia C., Ron E., Andrea G., Richard G., Karl M., Mary M., Svetlana P., Claire S., Stephen S., Linda T.-M., Mick U., Malcolm W. - pg.5 See Also *''Deathlord'' Reviews External Links *Character Sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=49 Space Assassin at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050403194418/http://www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb12.htm Space Assassin at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1985 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series